


oddities and definitions

by amuk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Jaehee wasn’t quite sure why she felt flustered around MC all the time or why MC kept smiling at her.





	oddities and definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Love Through the Ages zine. I like writing clueless Jaehee.

 

“Do you like the book?”

 

Jaehee didn’t have to look up to know that MC had slid into the chair across from her. The sound of legs scraping against the ground startled her all the same, dragging her out of the story and back into reality. Putting a bookmark to keep her place, she closed it with a smile. “Yes, I can barely put it down.”

 

“It’s a real page-turner.” MC grinned, cupping her chin with her hands. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned forward. There was a smudge of flour on her cheek, a sign she’d just been baking, and Jaehee resisted the urge to clean it. “You almost done?”

 

“Almost.” Jaehee flipped open the book to check.  The pages were well-worn, dog-eared in some places, a sign of love and use. MC must have read it dozens of times before lending it to her. “Just a hundred pages left.”

 

“Oooh. That’s—no, I don’t want to spoil you.” MC clamped her jaw shut, miming zipping her mouth. Locking it shut, she threw away an imaginary key. “There, safe.”

 

Jaehee laughed. There was just something adorable about the gesture. “Thank you. I—wait, do you have time?”

 

MC shrugged, gesturing around the near empty coffee shop. Despite owning the place, there was nothing about her attitude or appearance that indicated as such and Jaehee still found it hard to believe sometimes. Her and Jumin’s management styles were as different as day and night. “It’s fine, no one comes in at this time. Aside from you.”

 

“Business is good, though, right?” Jaheee asked, worried. It had been a long time since she’d found a place she could relax. Properly relax. She hadn’t looked at her phone once in the past fifteen minutes and considering her boss’s demands, that was a feat.

 

“It’s fine.” MC winked, reaching out to grab Jaehee’s hand. She squeezed it lightly, her smile broadening. “Besides, that means I can spend more time with you.”

 

Jaehee blinked, not sure what to make of the gesture. She stared at their joined hands, not used to this level of intimacy with anyone, and slowly nodded. “True. I don’t often get time off as is, let alone a companion to share it with.”

 

MC looked disgruntled for some reason, her hand sliding off. Jaehee missed the warmth immediately. Before she could question it, MC pointed at her eyes and asked, “Is that why you look like you have raccoon eyes?”

 

“Raccoon eyes,” Jaehee repeated with a grimace, her fingers prodding her face. She’d seen the mirror and stared at the black, dark bags. It didn’t make it any easier to hear. “I guess that’s one way to refer to them.”

 

MC flushed a bright red, her expression sheepish. Her hand rubbed her neck as she apologized contritely. “Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have been so blunt.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s just…overworking.” Which was an understatement. A _complete_ understatement. Jaehee didn’t think there was a word to describe just how much work she had to complete on a daily basis.

 

“Your cat-fanatic boss again?” MC smiled sympathetically.

 

“It’d be one thing if it was just regular work, but his side projects…” She massaged her forehead, feeling an impending headache. “It’s hard to steer him away from them.”

 

“I wish he’d think of your health.” MC frowned, tapping her cheek with a finger. After a few minutes, she broke into a smile. “Actually, I have just the thing!”

 

“The thing?” Perplexed, Jaehee watched as MC leapt up and returned to the café counter. Each step was a bounce and Jaehee missed having that level of energy, of excitement.

 

She looked over her shoulder with a smile. “You’ll like it.”

 

And she would, Jaehee was certain. Almost every surprise MC had given had been to her taste, this woman that she met at most once or twice a week somehow knowing Jaehee’s tastes better than Jaehee knew herself. Books, movies, food, none of them disappointed and she wondered if she was just that easy to read.

 

 _Ping_.

 

Startled by the sound, Jaehee stared at her phone. The screen lit up with an alert and she cringed, bracing herself for the worst. Maybe Jumin really was planning another cat project. Or maybe he’d left the office suddenly once again, leaving mountains of paperwork for her to cart to his apartment in hopes that he’d finish signing them today. Silently praying, she tapped the phone and read the message.

 

Zen. It was just Zen and she sighed with relief. It seemed he was alone in the chat room.

 

_Zen: Jaehee, did you manage to get away?_

_Zen: Especially from that demon lord of a boss._

_Zen: You should just leave your job._

 

She would if she could. Still, she smiled and texted back, thankful.

 

_Jaehee: Unfortunately, that isn’t an option._

_Jaehee: Even taking a break feels luxurious. I can just feel the work piling up._

_Zen: Nonsense!_

_Zen: Jumin should pick up the slack._

**_-Jumin as joined-_ **

_Jumin: I need to correct you on something—I cannot be overworking her, it would be a violation of labour laws._

Jaehee repressed a snort. Since when have those stopped him?

 

_Jaehee: Mr. Han, I don’t think that has_

_Jumin: I need to return to my work. Jaehee, I need the report at two._

**_-Jumin as left-_ **

_Jahee: stopped you before._

_Jahee: …_

_Zen: He’s such a bastard!_

_Jaehee: It’s ok. At least it wasn’t…I don’t even want to say it._

_Zen: Don’t. I know what you’re thinking and don’t. I feel like sneezing just typing that._

_Jaehee: …_

_Zen: …_

_Jahee: I think you’d like this coffee shop._

_Zen: The one with your barista friend?_

Friend. Jaehee frowned at the word. Somehow, it didn’t sound right. Didn’t feel right.

 

_Zen: I need to go back to practice but here’s a selfie._

 

“Oh, is that your boyfriend?” MC asked, leaning over her shoulder. There was a trace of something, of disappointment perhaps, in her voice. Jaehee almost jumped and MC gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” In her hand was a steaming mug and she set it down in front of Jaehee. Soft clouds of steam wafted up, the faint scent of berries and herbs filling the air.

 

“No, it’s fine. And he’s not my boyfriend, he’s a friend and I’m his fan, he’s amazing at musicals—” Jaehee couldn’t stop rambling and for once, it didn’t feel like she was defending Zen’s honour. Her ears burned, and she rubbed her neck, embarrassed. “He’s just a friend.”

 

And the word felt right there, in a way it didn’t with MC. What was the difference? Jaehee stared at her, as though the answer was written on her skin, but all she saw in front of her was a short Korean woman, her long brown hair flowing over her white apron. It had a flower pattern on it, matching those that decorated the café, and the word _cute_ came unbidden to Jaehee’s mind.

 

“Oh, that actor you told me about!” MC’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. She peered down at the photo again, giving an approving nod. “He’s really good-looking.”

 

This time, MC didn’t look sad and Jaehee relaxed. “He really is handsome, isn’t he? Something about his pictures just…relaxes me.”

 

“Yeah.” MC nodded approvingly. She shared a smile with Jaehee. “I get that. I think I could handle the worst customers if I had a framed photo of that. So, he just sends you selfies?”

 

“We work in the same charity, so he sometimes posts them in the threads.” Jaehee explained. Noticing MC’s furrowed brow and confused expression, she shrugged lightly. “It might not be the most professional environment, but it is…comfortable.” There were so few things she could describe that way: Zen’s musicals, RFA, this café.

 

MC.

 

“That’s good. The way you look sometimes, I worry…” MC’s voice trailed off. After a moment, she shook herself out of her stupor and waved at the mug. “You should drink it before it cools.”

 

“Right.” Jaehee’s fingers curled around the ceramic, the warmth spreading across her skin. The liquid, a tea, was a soft purplish colour and she slowly brought it to her lips. “Mmm…it’s good.” It tasted of berries, of summer, and could a single liquid contain these many flavours? “What’s in it?”

 

“Yay! I’m glad.” MC smiled brightly, brushing a bang behind her ear and Jaehee followed the movement, swallowing. The soft curve of her neck was exposed for a moment and Jaehee turned away, her skin on fire for some reason. “It’s a herbal blend of berries and a secret something, to help reduce fatigue.”

 

“Do you want to—”

 

 _Ring_. The door chimed as a new customer walked in and just like that, their private time was gone, the clock struck twelve and the magic was undone. Reluctantly, MC looked at the counter. “I guess that means I have to go now.”

 

“No, sorry for holding you up for so long!” Jaehee stared at her tea, flustered. What was she about to say before? The words were out of her mouth before she could even comprehend them and she had no idea how she was going to end that sentence.

_Do you want to—_

 

She had a feeling if she knew the rest of that sentence, she’d know just why things always felt off when she was with MC.

 

“You know…” MC asked, her hand curled around her wrist. “If you have time later, we could…talk about the book?”

 

Jaehee glanced at her. She had never thought of MC as a small person before but something about her shoulders, the tilt of her head, felt diminutive. Vulnerable. Again, the words left her without a second’s thought. “Of course.”

 

They were the right words. MC lit up, radiant. “How about for dinner?”

 

It was easier the second time and Jaehee didn’t bother looking at her planner. She could make time if she had to. After all these years, Jumin would understand. “That’s good for me.”

 

“Great.” MC smiled brightly and Jaehee felt warm. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and grabbed one of the napkins. Scrawling big, messy digits on it, she pressed the napkin in Jaehee’s hand. “Here’s my number, let me know what time you can get away.”

 

“Thanks.” Jaehee carefully folded the napkin. Somehow, she felt lighter than she had for days. Maybe it was the tea, already working its magic. With this much energy, she could finish her mountain of work in no time.

 

Strangely, she felt like whistling on the walk back to the office.


End file.
